


Morning Coffee

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin makes coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Minseok knows not to start until he hears the soft taps of bare feet on the tile.

His hands are already reaching for the pre-measured ingredients, carefully picking up the cup of coffee beans and setting down the coffee pot that has not yet been tinted brown from overuse. The portable grinder is plugged in, and he taps the top of the machine once, twice, three times before he’s satisfied with the fine texture of the ground beans. There’s a small cough, and Minseok turns his back to the doorway.

The funnel and liner are next, and Minseok is careful to not crease the paper as he arranges it inside the funnel, using a few water droplets to pin it down. With a flick of his wrist, he pours already boiling water into a spotless copper kettle and sets it aside, faintly humming along to the whistles of the escaping steam as he moves to back to the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he spots long fingers drumming on the scrubbed surface, and he ignores them. Minseok fiddles with the small coffee pot, nudging it until it is centered in the shining morning light and rearranging the funnel so it sits more squarely in the opening. Then he sets to work.

His movements are automatic, but he can still feel his face scrunch up in concentration as he carefully dumps the ground coffee beans into the funnel, shaking the pot to even out the pile.  He doesn’t have to look as he grabs the kettle, holding onto the lid to prevent spillage while he pours in small circles. The water catches before seeping through the thin paper, steadily dripping a tinted dark brown that collects at the bottom of the pot. While he waits, Minseok listens for the deep inhale as the strong, sharp aroma of the first cup of coffee being made fills the kitchen. He notices stilled fingers.

When the last drop falls, Minseok wastes no time in removing the funnel and emptying the coffee into a small mug before twisting around to grab the carton of creamer from the fridge. Bending over to level his face with the counter, he pours until the liquid teases the edge of the glass. Straightening up, he allows one final repositioning of the cup.

Only then does Minseok look up into bright eyes and even brighter hair.

Hands shoot up to smooth down sleep-mussed blonde strands as a giddy smile stretches across Luhan’s lips. He’s completely transparent—they both know it—but he can’t help the reddened cheeks and the little hop upon finally gaining the brunette’s attention. 

“Good morning!” Luhan breaks his gaze with the shorter man’s as he points down to the steaming mug. “Have you already had coffee? Is this one mine?” Without waiting for an answer, he reaches out for the mug. However, fingers barely graze the warm handle before his hand is slapped away, and Luhan watches with wide eyes as Minseok slowly pulls the cup closer to himself. Leaning on the counter, the brunette pushes the sleeves of his sweater up before picking up the cup with practiced ease and purses his lips to softly blow on the hot coffee. Luhan is certain that the hitch in his breath can be heard on the other side of Seoul. Minseok chuckles.

 “Greedy, this is my coffee.” Then there’s abrupt silence as Minseok focuses solely on cooling down his coffee, leaving Luhan no other choice but to wait and watch. He begins fidgeting when a small pink tongue darts out to test the temperature occasionally, his gaze following every movement. The brunette’s eyes slide shut in contentment as he finally tilts the mug back and drinks, taking his time to fully enjoy the bitter taste of the coffee. His head slowly rolls backwards, exposing the long line of his neck as he drinks until he finishes, and Luhan has to choke down air when Minseok suddenly lets out a sigh of appreciation that sounds eerily similar to a moan.

Minseok’s head snaps forward, and the blonde immediately recognizes the heat behind the gaze. It’s the same kind of heat that quickens his pulse and causes his hands to clutch desperately at the counter as his hips twitch inside his thin pajama pants. The same kind of heat that spurs Luhan’s mind into overdrive as he thinks about band member locations, where, how fast, and now, now, _now_.

It is also what fuels Minseok to lock eyes as he swirls his tongue along the outer edge of the mug in an attempt to catch the last drops of the coffee, and Luhan doesn’t miss the growing smirk on parted lips.

Setting the cup down, Minseok leans forward, tilts his head, and drags his gaze down the length of Luhan’s body before coming back up to concentrate on his lips.

 “Wanna taste?”


End file.
